


Insane

by broken_sunshine



Series: The Years of Innocence [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse and Robert trying to manage four kids.





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

“What have we done?” Maryse asks as she flops back onto the bed.  
   
“I don’t know. I thought two kids was a lot. Then three was crazy, but we must be insane because we have four. How’d we end up with four kids?”  
   
“I don’t know it happened so fast. We had Alec then BAM! Three more.” Maryse tells him.  
   
“We’re stopping at four right?” Robert asks.  
   
“Oh, yeah.”  
   
“I love them all so much though.” Robert confesses.  
   
“Me too. I sometimes forget Jace isn’t ours biologically. Him and Izzy are so alike personality wise.” She laughs.  
   
“I just hope Michael would be proud of how we’re raising his son.”  
   
“I think he is. Michael would want his son to be raised loved. We have more than enough of that.”


End file.
